Taboo
by animedude16
Summary: AU. This is supose to be a simple game right? The things said just to guess a simple word. ShikaXTema NejiXTen Mild swearing


**This one shot was inspired while I was vacationing in Texas. Taboo. I had never played that game before and I must say my first time playing was the funniest thing ever. I was laughing so much my cheeks hurt. I know we were cheating because we used hand sighs, made noises, and used Spanish. It wasn't until half way through the game did we notice we were playing the junior version. I thought that version was hard I can only image the adult version :p anyway this will be my first attempt at humor so here we go! I will be using a little Spanish don't freak out I'm sure you will be able to understand.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing must I write this all the time?**

It was a calm quite day in the city of Konoha and Temari was bored. Her two brothers Gaara and Kankuro were out doing whatever the hell they do. So was lying in bed staring at her phone wonder who she should text. Her lazy ass boyfriend is probably asleep so no use texting him. She sighed _"who isn't busy?"_

Just then her phone rings the caller ID displays Tenten's name, she answers.

"Hey Ten what's up?"

"Nothing much bored out of my mind."

"Ya same here. Ugh."

"Hey wanna come over? That way we can be bored together."

"Sure why not I'll be there soon," with that Temari hangs up her phone and gets out of bed. She goes to her closet to change really quickly. She decides to wear a black tank top, skinny jeans, and her checkered black vans. Normally she didn't wear black often but today she just felt like it.

She grabbed her keys ready to head out when her phone rings. Shikamaru's name is displayed on the caller ID.

"Good morning sun shine."

"Very funny Mari."

"I know it is anyway can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something."

"Sorry you're a little late I'm going to Tenten's house so we can be bored together."

"Well why can't I go?"

"It's a girl day today so no boys."

"So you don't want to hang out then?"

She sighs "look your always sleeping kinda hard to hang out when your boyfriend is not awake."

"Troublesome. You're mad then?"

"Look I'll talk with you later," before Shikamaru had a chance to answer Temari hung up.

She walks out her apartment, locks the door and starts walking. Tenten's apartment wasn't far from hers so she decided to walk. Now that Temari thought about it the apartment really belonged their English teacher Kakashi. He had adopted Tenten a couple of years ago while she was in middle school. Now they are juniors in high school and of course Tenten got her dad as an English teacher.

Temari arrives at Tenten's apartment and knocks. A few seconds later her close friend Tenten opens the door. She is wearing long sleeved red Chinese shirt and black shorts.

"Hey Mari glad you could come", she steps aside to let Temari walk in. Temari walks in and sits on the couch; Tenten joins her after shutting the door.

"Hey Kakashi not here?"

Tenten shakes her head "nope he went out but he said to stay away from the stove. He knew I would invite you over and he doesn't want to see the fire trucks with the cops outside the apartment again."

Both laughed, the last time they tried cooking something it caught fire and the fire quickly spread. It was an accident they had the fire under control but a few sparks flew near Tenten's face and she screamed. Then she started throwing objects at the stove including pans which made a lot of noise. Temari started screaming at her to call down but that didn't work. The neighbors heard the entire ruckus and called 911. Once Kakashi had gotten back from his date the look on his face was priceless. Seeing his daughter and best friend outside with the cops, while firefighters made sure the fire was out.

At school it was hell for poor Tenten and Temari. Kakashi made sure to share their little cooking adventure with all his classes. Both also had detention for a month doing whatever he wanted while he read his little orange book. Kakashi could be a cruel man when he wanted to.

"I still remember the first time you told me Kakashi adopted you. So weird to have a teacher for a dad."

"I know do you know how long it took me to resist the urge of raising my hand to ask what was for dinner? Or if I could go hang out with you?"

Both laughed again, "Hey Mari how come you're not with Shikamaru?"

Temari sighs "because it's too hard for him to keep his eyes open for more than 10 seconds."

"You guys fight?"

"Well when I want to hang out he's asleep, but once he's awake and wants to hang out I already have plans with you or my brothers."

Tenten frowns and places her hand on Temari's shoulder. "Sorry to hear that. I know he doesn't want to do that on purpose. He's crazy about you."

Temari looks up at the ceiling, "I'm not so sure anymore."

Tenten didn't want to see her friend sad so she thought a game would take her mind off of Shikamaru.

"Hey want to play a game dad got me?"

Temari looks at her, "what kind of game?"

Tenten gets up goes to her room and returns with a box in her hands, "it's called Taboo."

Temari raises an eyebrow "Taboo? What's that?"

Tenten sits back down "a game where you have to describe a word without saying the word. Also there are certain words you can't say."

Temari is looking at her still confused. Tenten continues "ok for example let's say the word you are trying to say is 'tree.' And the three words you can't say are 'leaves' 'climb' and 'tall.' Now you also are being timed, the game comes with this little hour glass so once you flip the timer and the sand starts coming down that's how much time you to describe the word."

Temari nods "ok I get it and what do you once the person guesses the word?"

"You move onto the next word. The game comes with two decks of card with two sides a blue and pink side."

"Does it matter what color you chose?"

Tenten shakes her head "Naw but it's really funny."

"Alright sure let's play."

Tenten smiles, "great ok we'll use this deck that's already open. Dad and I were playing this last week."

Temari looks to see the first word "blimp."

"It's there another word for blimp?"

"No Tenten its just blimp."

"Are you sure?" Tenten tilts her head, her thinking position. "I thought there was another word for blimp. I just can't think of the word."

Temari cracks a smile at her friend's antics. "Anyway Ten the game?"

Tenten blinks and is out of her thinking mode. "Oh right let's-" a knock interrupts Tenten. Both girls look at each other, Temari shrugs and Tenten gets up to open the door.

She's a little surprised to see Shikamaru and Neji standing at her door.

"Uh hey guys what's up?"

"Not much can we come in?" was Shikamaru's reply.

Tenten nods and the boys walk in. Shikamaru walks to Temari who is still sitting on the couch. "Hey."

Temari is a little surprised to see him but responds "hey lazy." Shikamaru smiles and leans down to kiss her.

Deciding to give the couple a few minutes to make up Tenten turns to look at Neji.

"So you were dragged here huh?"

Neji crosses his arms but says nothing.

Tenten crosses her arms to and turns away "humph fine then."

Unknowingly to Tenten the reason Neji was quiet is he has never seen Tenten in shorts. The only time she wore shorts was to practice soccer or basketball, but those shorts didn't show as much skin as she is showing right now.

"Hey I thought we were going to play the game Tenten," Temari's replied from the couch. Shikamaru had his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh ya I almost forgot."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow "what game?"

Temari looks at him "Taboo."

"Ya you guys wanna play? It's supposed to be a team game anyway."

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders "whatever I don't care."

Tenten looks at Neji with a smile he sighs, "Fine."

"Sweet so how do you wanna divide the teams?"

"Girls verses Guys" was Temari's reply.

"Alright we'll play on the kitchen table."

The four walk to the kitchen table, the table is small for the apartment isn't huge. So Shikamaru sits with his back facing the kitchen to his left is Temari then Neji finally Tenten with her back to the living room.

"Ok since this is my game and I live here I'll start. Ready Temari?"

She nods; Neji grabs the hourglass and flips it "go."

Tenten grabs the first card **Kangaroo**** 'hop', 'pouch', and 'Australia'.**

"Ok uh… oh an animal that likes to box" she puts her fists up.

Temari thinks for a second "oh Kangaroo."

"Yes" she moves onto the next word. **Birthday** Tenten points at Shikamaru "he just had one of these."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow as Temari stares at him. "Shika had one of these….his birthday."

"Right" she goes to the next card. **Carnival** "ok not a fair but a…"

"Carnival."

"Ya." **French fries** "Um papas." Tenten knew this wasn't allowed but figured a little Spanish would make the game more interesting.

"Potatoes"

"No I mean yes but something else."

"Oh French fries."

"Yes." Tenten moves to the next card but Neji calls time. She gives the cards to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome" Neji flips the hourglass "go."

First word is **Love** "I'm in _blank_ with Temari."

"A sexual relationship," was Neji's calm response.

Both Shikamaru and Temari blush a deep red. Neither could deny the truth from that statement. Tenten blushes too "oh my heavens Neji! Really?"

Shikamaru clears his throat "anyway, a stronger word for like."

Neji crosses his arms "tolerable."

Shikamaru groans and both girls shake their heads. "Neji you say you don't _blank_ anyone."

"Love" once he said that Tenten's gaze saddens but she puts on a brave face and smiles.

**Halloween** was the next card, "October 31."

"Halloween."

**Chips** "Choji loves these."

"Chips."

**Balloons** "I didn't want any of these on my recent day."

"Balloons."

"Oh you guys suck" both guys smirk at Tenten's response.

**Hat** "umm it's in my closet, white and was a gift from Temari."

"Nara how the hell am I supposed to know what's in your closet."

"All of you saw it once she gave it to me."

"She gave you a hickey?"

Shikamaru blushes, Temari puts her head down onto the table all while Tenten calls time with a slight blush on her cheeks. Shikamaru passes the cards to Temari. Neji flips the hourglass "go."

Her first word is **Swimming** "we did this a few days ago."

Tenten answered swimming.

**Bunny** "umm Bambi's best friend."

"Thumper!"

"Ok but what is he?"

"Rabbit!" when Temari didn't say anything she answered "oh bunny."

"Yes" she moves onto the next card. **House** "we are in it."

"Kitchen."

"And that's in what?"

"My apartment?"

"Ok but bigger."

"House!"

"Right" next card **Pale** "you turn this on your period."

"Red! I mean" she shakes her head "pale."

**Shy** "Hinata is like this around new people."

"Shy" and just then Neji calls time.

Temari passes the cards to Neji. Tenten flips the hourglass "go." His first card is **Clown** "Sasuke is secretly terrified of…"

Shikamaru smirks "clowns." Both girls laugh, "no way seriously! That's too funny," Temari manages to say between laughing.

Neji moves onto the next word **Umbrella** "when liquid pours form the sky only idiots don't have an…"

"Umbrella."

**Camping** "Lee and Guy sensei always talk nonsense about this."

"Camping."

**Superman** "Naruto and Kiba believe we don't know they like…''

Shikamaru chuckles "superman." The girls laugh again. "Oh man this is funny I never knew this stuff about our friends." Tenten said between giggles.

"This is sooo going to be used as blackmail." Temari said between her fits of laughter.

Neji smiles just the tiniest bit and moves onto the next card **Clover.**

He crosses his arms "ok it's green…. St. Patrick's Day."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow "uhh whiskey?"

"Leprechaun…uh a charm."

"Lucky charms?"

Neji sighs as Tenten calls time. He passes the cards to Tenten and Shikamaru flips the hourglass "go."

**Train** "Naruto does this."

"Fart."

"No!"

"Scratch his butt?"

"What no! Ugh ok Neji does this every day."

Temari stares at Neji then looks at Tenten "….workout."

"Ok yes but a different word."

"Training?"

"Yes" **Beach** "we have yet to go here."

"The beach."

"Right" **Octopus** "what's Squidward?"

"Squid."

"Sorta."

"Octopus?"

Tenten nods **Anniversary** "this is coming soon and your positive that Shikamaru is going to forget about it."

Temari crosses her arms across her chest "our anniversary."

Shikamaru looks at her "I haven't forgotten Mari."

"Sure you haven't."

Neji calls time, "you should give more credit to Shikamaru he does a lot more then you think."

Temari glares at Neji "I wouldn't be talking Neji. You don't even have a girlfriend yet."

He narrows his eyes at her, "that's my business not yours I don't have to explain myself to you."

Tenten claps her hands. "Hey you two knock it off. Keep fighting and I'll kick both of you out."

Neji and Temari glare at each other once more before they look away. Tenten sighs and passes the cards to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru clears his throat "ok anyway let's continue." He nods at Tenten who flips the hourglass "go."

**Soldier** "Itachi is a…"

"Soldier."

"We dared Lee to go downhill in this which caused him to crash into a tree."

"A wagon."

Temari shakes her head "you guys are messed up."

Shikamaru and Neji smirk, **Basketball** "we play this at school."

"Football."

"The other one."

"Basketball."

**Computer** "everyone most likely has this."

"A phone."

Shikamaru shakes his head "desktop."

"Computer."

**Karate** "you and Tenten like to do this."

"Karate."

Tenten calls time and Shikamaru passes the cards to Temari.

Neji flips the hourglass "go."

**Baseball** "this is on your Wii sports."

"Tennis!" Temari shakes her head "uhh baseball!"

"Yes" **Pound cake** _"what the hell is this?"_ Temari looks at the card before deciding not to waste time trying to describe it. She moves onto the next card **Helicopter.** "Ok on Black Ops you always tree to shot down the…"

Tenten snaps her fingers "those damn helicopters!"

Temari laughs a little "right" **Tree house** here is where Temari decided to test Tenten's Spanish. "una casa en el arbol."

Tenten slams her hands on the table. "There's a tree in your house!"

Temari rolls her eyes and Neji chuckles seeing how he was in their Spanish class too. "Yes Tenten there's a freaking tree in my house. What are you insane?"

Tenten thought for a second "ok casa is house arbol is tree…oh tree house!"

Temari claps "yes congrats you got it." Tenten sticks her tongue out at her. **Telephone** "you have a…"

"Burping issue."

"What? No." Temari takes out her phone and points to it.

"Cell phone."

"Bigger word for it."

"Telephone."

"Right" **Hat** Temari laughs "the gift that I gave Shikamaru that's in his closet."

Tenten giggles "his hat." Neji calls time and Shikamaru stares at him, "you couldn't guess hat could you Hyuga."

"Shut it Nara." Temari passes the cards to Neji and Tenten flips the hourglass "go."

**Teddy bear** "people say Tenten's hair looks like a…"

"Panda."

"Which are?"

"Bears."

"Now what do children like to hold?"

"Teddy bears."

**United States** "we are currently in?"

"Kohona."

"Bigger picture."

"America."

"Two words."

"United states."

**Ostrich**

"Flightless, fastest thing on two legs going 50mph."

"Ostrich."

**Skate board** "Kiba and Naruto do tricks on…"

"People."

"No when we're at a certain park."

"Their skate boards."

**Ping pong** "another word for table tennis."

"Ping pong." Tenten calls time and Neji passes her the cards. He flips the hourglass "go."

**Sneeze** "bless you."

Temari raises an eyebrow "I'm not in church and I didn't sneeze."

"You got it anyway." Temari still looked a little confused but decided not to question. **Coat** "most people would put this over their shirts around December."

"Sweaters?" Tenten shakes her head. "Um jackets."

"A different word."

"Coat."

"Yes" **Dalmatian** "Kiba most likely has one and firefighters have these too. K9."

"….Dalmatian right?"

"Right" **Toys** "oh I got it, toys! Aww damn it!" Everyone laughs and Tenten blushes from embarrassment. Time was up and she passes the last few cards to Shikamaru. Tenten flips the hourglass "go."

**Mother** "this person is the most troublesome person I know next to Temari."

"Your mother Nara."

**Clover** "I believe this is the word you were trying to describe to me earlier. Green, leprechaun, charms."

Neji glares at him "clover."

**Pound cake** "Choji's mom made this dessert for us last 4th of July."

"Pound cake I believe."

**Bathing suit** "we go swimming our ladies look sexy in?"

"Bathing suits."

"Hey wait a minute Neji doesn't have a girlfriend so how the hell does he have a lady?"

Neji kicks Shikamaru from under the table. "Oww what the hell was that for Neji?"

"You know exactly what that was for Nara. That was a dirty trick."

Tenten claps her hands all look to see her with a big fake smile, "well that was fun it seems like the guys won. So if you don't mind Tem cleaning up. I need to use the bathroom."

She gets up and leaves. Temari glares at both the guys "nice going assholes."

Shikamaru looks at Temari then back to Neji "go on Neji. Don't tell her now and you'll lose her for good."

Neji stays silent and Temari explodes "Hyuga I swear you're the biggest idiot I know next to Naruto! Can't you see Tenten is hurting all because she likes a certain genius!"

"Stop it Temari. Neji knows that he's just too much of a wimp to tell her his real feelings."

Temari breaths out "fine then." She picks the cards and hourglass puts them back into the back and goes to Tenten's room.

"Three simple words Neji 'I like you'" with that he gets up to go calm Temari down.

Neji sighs he gets up and walks to the bathroom. He knocks "Ten I need to talk to you." When he didn't hear anything he opens the door to find Tenten sitting on the toilet wiping her tears away.

She looks up startled "N-Neji um s-sorry there was something in my eye."

Neji sits at the edge of the bathtub "we both know that's a lie."

"Well what do you care? You never have before."

"That's also a lie."

"Just leave me alone and go find your sexy lady."

"I'm already in the same room with my sexy lady why should I leave now? I was dumb enough to make her cry."

Tenten blinks "but it's just me in here…..hey what a minute!"

Neji chuckles a little and Tenten pouts. "Neji that's not funny since when am I your sexy lady?"

"Since the beginning of high school."

Tenten opens her mouth then closes it she doesn't know what to say she just looks like a fish gasping for air.

"Tenten I really like you I do I just couldn't say it. I was really angry when I found out someone else asked you out. I'm the reason why your date didn't show up."

"Neji what did you do to him!"

"I didn't hurt him I promise you that, but the threats I said to him made him consider switching schools."

That's when Tenten burst out laughing and Neji blushes a little. "I would have never guessed the Neji Hyuga would get jealous over me."

Neji scowls and looks away still blushing. Tenten giggles and kisses him on the cheek. He looks at her in surprise and she's blushing, "to be honest I was trying to get you jealous so you would notice me."

He pulls her onto his lap "never do that again got it?" She just nods her face on fire. "Good" with that Neji kisses her. It would've lasted longer but a cough at the door causes the couple to look and both their faces turn completely red.

At the door was Kakashi with an eyebrow raised. "I think I preferred the fire incident not finding my daughter's best friend and her boyfriend nearly having sex in your bedroom. Now I find my daughter making out with Hyuga in the bathroom. Oh what a fun story I get to tell all my classes on Monday morning. Oh one more thing Tenten you're grounded and if Neji, Temari, and Shikamaru don't get out in the next 5 seconds they will be sorry."

Tenten and Neji just wanted to die right then and there.

**Yay finally finished what did you think? Funny or not I tried this was my first attempt at humor. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. I would've finished sooner but I just started volunteering at an animal clinic where my cousin works and I only have two days off same as my cousin.**


End file.
